themarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Flags of Australia
This is an overview of the main flags used in Australia. =Australian National Flag= The Australian National Flag was selected in 1901 after a public competition. Its current specifications were published in 1934, and it became the sole national flag in 1954 (previously the Union Flag was the national flag). The flag is a defaced Blue Ensign: a blue field with the Union Flag in the canton (upper hoist quarter), and a large white seven-pointed star known as the Commonwealth Star in the lower hoist quarter. The fly contains a representation of the Southern Cross constellation, made up of five white stars – one small five-pointed star and four, larger, seven-pointed stars. =Queen's Personal Australian Flag= =State and Territory Flags= Most Australian State and Territory flags are based on the traditional blue ensign, though newer flags have entirely orginal flags. The Northern Territory and Australian Capital Territory have a highly distinctive design called "Australian Pale", in which the flag is divided vertically 1/3 of the way from the hoist. This area contains the Southern Cross while the rest of the flag contains a distinctive design. Australian Capital Territory New South Wales New Zealand Northern Territory Papua New Guinea Queensland South Australia Tasmania Victoria Western Australia Norfolk Island Christmas Island Cocos (Keeling) Islands =Australian Defence Force Flags= The Australian Army has no flag of its own, as it fights under the Australian National Flag. Australian Defence Force Ensign This is a tri-service flag, and is used at tri-service establishments, and events inside Australia. It is not used on tri-service deployments however, the ANF is used overseas. Dark Blue represents the Navy, red the Army, and light blue the Air Force. Australian White Ensign The Australian White Ensign is the flag of the Royal Australian Navy and is flown by all commissioned Australian warships, and shore establishments. On parades, RAN personnel march behind it, and it is worn by RAN personnel on flying uniforms, DPCU, and DPDU. Royal Australian Air Force Ensign The RAAF Ensign is the flag of the Royal Australian Air Force. It is flown on all RAAF establishments, RAAF units on ceremonial occasions march under it, and is worn by all RAAF personnel on Flying Dress, Working Dress, Disruptive Pattern Combat Uniform, and Disruptive Pattern Desert Uniform inside Australia (outside Australia, the Australian National Flag is worn) on the right arm with the Union Flag facing forward. =Civil Flags= Australian Red Ensign The Australian Red Ensign is used by Australian registered ships, and pre-commissioned units of the Royal Australian Navy (ships designated NUSHIP, rather than HMAS). It can also be used on land by private citizens, though this is rare, with the ANF being preferred (and offered free of charge by all Members of the House of Representatives). Australian Civil Air Ensign The Australian Civil Aviation Ensign is an Australian flag that was used by the Australian Civil Aviation Authority. It is flown at civilian airfields1, and by the Minister for Transport. 1RAAF Bases fly the RAAF Ensign, Army airfields fly the ANF, commissioned RAN airfields fly the Australian White Ensign, non-commissioned RAN airfields fly the ANF. Customs Ensign The Customs Ensign is flown by ships owned by, or operating under the charter of, the Australian Customs Service. Vessels flying this flag have the unrestricted right to stop, board, and search all vessels in Australian waters, or its economic exclusion zone. This applies even if the vessel in question is operating under an Australian flag. =Indigenous Flags= Australian Aboriginal Flag Used by mainland, and Tasmanian aborigines. Torres Strait Islander Flag Used by Torres Strait Islanders. Flag of Tino Rangatiratanga Used by New Zealand Maori peoples. Category:Australia